1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compacting devices, and particularly to a can crusher for compacting or crushing aluminum and steel cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world is currently producing large volumes of trash. It is desirable to condense or crush some types of trash to reduce the space requirement for disposal, as well as to prepare some of it for recycling. Solid waste reduction means that the world becomes more environmentally friendly.
Aluminum cans are the real success story of the recycling movement. By far, the most valuable component in the consumer waste stream, they enjoy the greatest public recognition as recycled household items. With historical values from $0.35 to $0.75 per pound, aluminum cans are often the economic backbone of municipal and private recycling programs. Aluminum cans are collected in a variety of ways, e.g., through deposit schemes, buy-back collection mechanisms, and blue box programs wherein household recyclables are picked up at the curb and taken to large recycling facilities.
In recent years, the steel can manufacturing industry has been aggressively addressing the recycling of all of the many different types of steel cans. Thanks to their efforts, steel can recycling rates have quickly risen across the western world. Because of steel's unique magnetic properties, collection of steel cans is relatively simple, relieving the consumer of much of the burden of separation. More than 28 percent of a new steel can is made from recycled steel. Aluminum cans were recycled at a rate of 63.5 percent. After collection, the cans are shipped to processing plants to be recycled. The recycling industry would certainly welcome a device that could efficiently crush the cans, thereby reducing volume and the costs of shipping. Such a device would be a valuable addition in many venues (restaurants, stores, hospitals, etc.). Thus, a can crusher solving the aforementioned problems is desired.